Doctor Who: Danger in Equestria
by kukuruwataminesan
Summary: The Doctor comes back to Canterlot for a wedding. Only the wedding isn't what the Doctor expected it to be! Based on MLP: FiM: A Canterlot Wedding. Contains spoilers. Also features Kanade and Yuzuru from Angel Beats!
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

"I'll bet, Kanade Tachibana, I'm prettier than you." Amy Pond said to her, in a challenging manner.

Kanade replied, "No, I'm prettier than you, Amy Pond. See, your eyes are darker than mine."

"No! Your eyes are brighter than mine! Well, at least my hair's pretty!"

Kanade went up to Amy. "See, my boyfriend is a ginger. See it with yours!"

"If there's a ginger boy in the TARDIS, then me, a ginger girl, cancels him out."

Yuzuru Otonashi and Rory Williams looked at them, bewildered at their comparisons. "We're better than them, aren't we, Yuzuru?"

"I'll bet!"

The Doctor, operating the controls, went up to Rory and Yuzuru and said, "Yeah, Yuzuru, take care of that girl! Girls can be confusing!" before he went back to the controls.

"I'm older than you!" Amy taunted.

"At least I'm young and pretty!" Kanade retorted back.

The Doctor didn't listen until he saw something printing on his typewriter. "Ooh! A message! Let's take a look, eh?"

Amy finally stopped arguing with Kanade. "Alright, we're equally cute and our husbands, well, for you, your boyfriend, are equally handsome. Agree?"

"Alright! Come on! The Doctor's got a message!"

The Doctor looks at the message. "Hmm, it says: Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armour… Another wedding?"

Amy looks at the invitation. "Who is Princess Celestia, Princess… whatever and that Shining Armour?"

"I've only seen Princess Celestia. She's from… Equestria!? Then that means… ponies?"

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Yuzuru asked.

"Equestrians aren't used to humans, but they're used to me… hmm, if we go to the wedding, will you all promise to stay with me?"

Rory replied, "Of course we will. It's like Amy and me with you on an alien planet."

Amy said, "Hey, the Doctor pulled us out of a few days of our lives for this?"

Yuzuru replied, "Come on, you enjoy it! The Doctor says that you've been fun!"

The Doctor quickly finished off. "Alright, alright, we're going to the wedding. Hold on tight!"


	2. Chapter 2:Princess Celestia & the Doctor

Kanade and Amy go up to the Doctor. "Can we look out the window?"

"Okay, seems fine! I just don't know where they…"

"Found them!"

Kanade and Amy look out the window. "Hey, Doctor, why does it look a bit like Japan on one side and Taiwan on the other side?" Amy said.

The Doctor replied, "It's a world. Another Earth. There's a real world, and there's a Normal World. The Parallax theory. You'll know about it soon. But wait, Equestria is uncovered! Humans could infiltrate! Luckily, it hasn't yet, the tunnels leading into the area have perception filters. The Changhua end of the tunnel only leads to Songshan now, until they can put a time lock on it. But if that happens… maybe I'll discuss that with Princess Celestia."

The TARDIS goes through a security barrier. "What's that?" exclaimed Amy.

"Security barrier, if I'm not mistaken. But why? Hold on, there's a transmission!" The Doctor checks the screen. He sees the Royal Pony Guards.

"It's the new Doctor! Let him in!"

"Thank you!" The Doctor quickly enters and lands in the courtyard, to the presence of Princess Celestia and the Royal Guards.

"Welcome back, Doctor." Amy, Rory, Kanade and Yuzuru come out of the TARDIS. "You four must be his companions. Welcome to Canterlot."

*Doctor Who Series 6 theme*

Matt Smith

Karen Gillan

Emily Neves

*Doctor Who Logo*

A Canterlot Wedding  
by Meghan McCarthy/kukuruwataminesan

The Doctor explains how the ponies, especially Princess Celestia and the Royal Guards, remembered him.

Princess Celestia explains. "Your picture was taken during the last alien invasion."

The Doctor replies, "The Reapers. There was a time disturbance."

Amy is surprised. "You left us on our honeymoon to meet talking ponies? No wonder you were so late!"

"Now, don't insult him. He was the man who saved the Earth from discord." Princess Celestia replied.

"He was late to pick me up, by 14 years! But still, he's the raggedy Doctor." Amy said.

"But while you two were on your honeymoon, he took us in as an apology of leaving us." Kanade pointed out.

"So you were late to pick us up from our honeymoon! How dare you, Doctor!"

"Alright, Amelia, that's enough. The Doctor's our saviour and friend. Now, Doctor, I've sent out Twilight to check on the preparations. You and your companions will go with her. Say hello to your friends, while you're at it."


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Sparkle & The Doctor

"Twilight, wait!"

Twilight Sparkle looked behind her to see the Doctor and his companions. "Doctor! You've come back!"

"Yes, I received the invitation, wait, Twilight, what's wrong?"

"I'm ticked. My brother didn't tell me in person that he's getting married, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law doesn't seem to know me!"

"Wait, so Shining Armour is your brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I haven't seen him for so long. He's my B.B.B.F.F, if I hadn't said."

Rory is confused. "So, what does that mean?"

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever." Twilight replied. "Gee, Doctor, your companions seem really nice. If only Shining Armour and Cadance had been like that when I came back!"

"Alright, calm down. We've got work to do, yes? Right then, off we go! Come along, Ponds! Come along, my ginger and silver belle! By the way, Twilight, who's Cadance?"

"She's Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. She was my foalsitter when I lived in Canterlot."

"Right." The Doctor, Twilight and the others went along to check on the preparations.


	4. Chapter 4: Applejack and the Doctor

Applejack is rushing around finishing off the food for the reception. "Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bitesize apple fritter you ever tasted..."

Applejack forces Twilight to try one. "Mmm! Check!"

The Doctor is giving introductions to his companions. "Her family owns an apple farm towards the Songshan end. They say that it's where they grow zap apples."

The door opens. "Hiya, Princess!"

Princess Cadance walks in. "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?"

"I have!" Applejack gives a small sample to Princess Cadance. "Delicious! I love, love, love them!"

"Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly." She gives a packet of apple fritters, then she turns to the Doctor. "Doctor? Hiya, Doctor! How y'doin?"

"Good day to you. Nah! I'm fine! I'm going with Twilight to check on everything! Well, I'll leave you to it!"

Applejack and the Doctor didn't realise that Princess Cadance had threw the packet of apple fritters in the bin.

As Twilight, the Doctor and the others went out, the Doctor stopped and picked up the packet from the bin. "Ugh!" he whispered soundless. "Apple's rubbish, I hate apples!" He eats one more and gives the bag to Kanade.


	5. Chapter 5: Rarity and the Doctor

Rarity is in the dressing room.

"Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! "Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza."" Twilight vented to Rarity.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Princess Cadance walked in with her bridesmaids.

Rarity is surprised. "Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honour it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion."

Cadance is not amused. "A-ha. Is my dress ready?"

"Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!"

Cadance, still not amused, said, "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train."

"Oh, yes, of course."

"And those should be a different color."

Cadance's bridesmaids spoke up. "I think they're lovely!"

"Me too!"

"I love them."

Cadance looks at her bridesmaids sternly. "Make them a different colour." She then leaves.

Twilight said, "Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants.""

As they walked out, Amy commented to Rarity, "The dress fits her!" and winks.


	6. Chapter 6: Pinkie Pie and the Doctor

Pinkie Pie is showing Cadance the entertainment preperations. "Okay, let me see. We've been over the games... the dances... I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?"

Cadance insults her. "Perfect! ...if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party!" She then walks off.

Pinkie Pie took the comment as a compliment, and said, "Thank you!" She then saw the Doctor and gasped. "Chimicherry changa! You're back, Doc!"

"Can you not call me that? You're not exactly Bugs Bunny, you know."

As the Doctor walked off, Amy said to Kanade, "That pony was not at all nice!"

"What did you think of her?"

"She's worse than my aunt! Even the Doctor, he's worse than anybody's aunt!"


	7. Chapter 7: Princess Luna and the Doctor

"Rest, my sister. As always, I will guard the night."

The Doctor and his companions are being led by the Royal Guards. "Your companions will stay in these guest rooms. Her Majesty knew that you would have companions, so she prepared these special rooms."

"That's great. Listen, I've got someone to see. I'll be back in a minute. Amy, make sure Kanade doesn't get away!" The Royal Guards bow to the Doctor as he quickly salutes.

The Doctor walks towards the lookout tower and calls out. "Princess Luna!"

Princess Luna turns around. "Doctor! Good to see you again!"

"It's been a while!"

"You've changed your look! Don't like it!"

The Doctor laughs. "Hahaha! So, how have you been going on?"

"I've been fine, watching over Equestria at night, as I'm doing right now! Tell me, Doctor, what did you get on to?"

The Doctor begins looking over the sky of Equestria as he talked about escaping death, checking out the Flesh, the Battle of Demon's Run, Amy waiting for a long time, Cybermen and saving the Earth from a terrible future.

Soon after, the Doctor got bored, when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Right then, this is the special chamber where people like me and their companions stay the night, or whatnot. I'll bet someone's already in one of those rooms, and… is that you, Doctor?"

"Haha! Doctor Whooves! Derpy! Good to see you again! Where's the Pony Doctor?"

"He's left for Kyontong Island. I'll bet he's got another companion with him now!"

"Let's walk and talk. Princess Luna, I'll see you again soon."


	8. Chapter 8: Whooves and the Doctor

The Doctor and Doctor Whooves, with his companion, Derpy Hooves, are sitting in a café having some drinks.

"So where have you been since the Reapers?" the Doctor asked.

"The Pony Doctor got tired of Derpy, she was annoying. So, we traded companions. But, the Pony Doctor took Twilight back home, so he had no one. He decided to take a little holiday, so a couple of weeks ago, he left Equestria in his TARDIS."

"How have you two been?"

"We've been great. We went to the planet Barcelona…"

"I've been there! With Kanade and Yuzuru!"

"defeated the Daleks at Mark's Point…"

"Last time for me was in Tokyo."

"and I witnessed the Ultimate Final Battle. What was the point of that anyway?"

"If I didn't know, the commander was driven by impulse."

"What about you? What did you get to?"

"Lots of things!" The Doctor mentioned lots of things that happened to Amy and Rory. "It's been nice talking with you, Doctor Whooves, but I've gotta go. Amy and Rory will be worried about me!"

"Hahaha, alright! Just remember, the ponies are, as the humans say, vegetarian except for dairy and egg. You're going to have to buy supper for your companions now!"

"Just as I was thinking! Well, goodbye, Doctor Whooves!"

"See you! Allons-y all the way!" The Doctor laughs.


	9. Chapter 9: Mini-party!

The Doctor, in the TARDIS, calls Kanade on her phone.

"Kanade? Right, listen to me, I've gotta sneak out. I'm buying us some supper. I'll be back in around an hour. Don't tell Amy, but meet me in front of her room in an hour. Even if she knows, tell Amy to trust the Doctor on fish fingers and custard. Okay?" Kanade agrees and hangs up.

The Doctor travels to Changhua and brought some meatballs and some omelettes. He then quickly went to Songshan to buy fish fingers and custard.

* * *

Kanade is in Amy's room. "Where's the Doctor? He said he'd be back! It's been five minutes!"

Kanade replies, "Trust me, fish fingers and custard, he'll be back as quick as you know it!"

They hear the TARDIS materialising and the Doctor runs back to Amy's room. "Sorry I'm late!" He holds up the bags of food he brought.

* * *

The Doctor, Kanade, Amy, Rory and Yuzuru are having supper. He tells them stories about how he first met them and defeated Discord, came back again and defeated the Reapers from a time distortion. He tells them the location of the area and a brief history.

Soon, they go back to their rooms. The Doctor does not go back to his room, instead lending it to Doctor Whooves. Amy sees him trying to leave.

"Doctor! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to sleep in the TARDIS."

"You wanted us to sleep here, so if you wanted to sleep in the TARDIS, why couldn't you take us with you?"

"Trust me, something's wrong. Princess Luna told me that there's a security threat around here. I tried scanning it, but the signal's been scattered. I looked around Equestria after buying supper, but still, no sign of anyone trying to attack. Anyway, the rehearsal's tomorrow, and I've got to help with the defences. I'll be in my TARDIS for a long time, so don't expect me till late morning. See you!"

"Goodnight, Doctor! Don't run off on us!"

"I know!"


	10. Chapter 10: Defence Travel

While walking back to the TARDIS, the Doctor saw Twilight Sparkle leaving the mansion where her friends were staying. "Looks like I really am on my own…" she muttered as she left.

The Doctor went up to her. "I believe you, Twilight. Cadance isn't as you described. I've got a plan, but you must promise to keep it secret. All of Equestria is in danger and I'm the only one who can stop this. Alright?" Twilight agreed.

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor sent some messages to Amy and Kanade. "I'm going to be busy today helping to fix the defences, so you can have the day off to travel around Canterlot. Don't try going to Ponyville, the guards won't recognise you. They will only recognise me because I've been here before. I won't run off on you. Oh, if you want to get to Changhua or Songshan for a day, then meet me at the TARDIS at nine."

Amy, Rory, Kanade and Yuzuru agreed that Canterlot was quite confusing to visit as they didn't know anyone. So they met the Doctor at the TARDIS and he took them to Changhua before he left.

During this time, the Doctor checked on the defences of Canterlot in place of Shining Armour, who had went to the wedding rehearsal. He then went down to the Thames Flood Barrier and rode a Segway (but it was for a good reason).

"Oh, that Zhuge Liang is a genius!" The Doctor said to himself as he travelled around the Thames Flood Barrier. He sets up mysterious devices around the Barrier. Finally, he reaches the centre, where he sees some Silents.

"Welcome to your destruction!"


	11. Chapter 11: So, you are

The Doctor looked at the Silent in horror. "But I thought you Silence were destroyed! I saw it!"

The Silents changed, one to a mutated pony, two to their original forms and two more remained as Silents. The mutated pony began to speak. "So, haven't seen us coming, did you?"

"I've never seen ponies mutated like this. What happened, nuclear radiation mutated you like that?" He begins to look concerned.

"No, we're like that from the beginning. Hello, Doctor. I'm Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings. And we're the Silence. And these are my loyal servants."

"How did you join the Silence?"

"We were hired as a means of hiring people to join our organisation. Look." Chrysalis turns toward a Silent, who begins to transform. "This is his normal look, like my other two here." He then transforms into different people before changing back into a Silent. "Like?"

"Well, I've never seen anything else like that since the Teselecta. And by the way, you don't even look real. Did I even mention that impersonating a royal figure is a serious crime?"

"I was given special permission from the Queen herself. Our species were a backup, designed to take action if the Silence failed their actions. Basically, we're now the Silence."

"Did you meet anyone? Madame Kovarian, Dorium Maldovar, Father Gideon Vandaleur, Gantok, the Church, the Headless Monks, did you meet any of them?"

"No! As I said, we were designed as a recruitment team. We never saw anything, but we were told of you. Now, leave and don't warn anyone about us. Oh! You won't remember a thing anyway!" Every Changeling turned into Silents as he went back into the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12: Where are you?

"Something's wrong! I've got to warn Twilight!" the Doctor thought as he rushed back to Canterlot in the TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly gets messages from Amy and Kanade. He quickly picks them up and takes the TARDIS back to Canterlot. He runs to the wedding hall, also the main hall.

"Twilight! Twilight! You've got to get out of there!" The Doctor sonics the door open, but he is too late. Twilight had already been sent to the caves.

Princess Cadance came out again with two Daleks. "EXTERMINATE!" they said and the Doctor quickly shut and locked the door.

The Doctor quickly went to find Amy and Rory. "Amy! Rory! Something's wrong, we've got to get to the TARDIS!"

Amy quickly remembered Kanade and Yuzuru. "But what about the others?"

"I won't be leaving them! It'll be quick!"

* * *

In the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are standing in front of the screen.

"So, I've checked the files on Princess Cadance, or Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. There's nothing against her. I've scanned her, no change! Oh, whoever is doing that, that is really fearsome!"

Amy said, "So, is she an alien?"

"Not likely. But strangely, I was confronted by Daleks just then. Why would a pony bring Daleks to her wedding? Unless she's from Skaro, but I wouldn't count on that fact. I've also checked Equestria and especially, the force field around Canterlot. There is a security threat, far as I know, but nothing's around."

Rory said, "So, whatever's attacking us, it's got a perception filter?"

The Doctor replied, "Or, it hasn't arrived yet."


	13. Chapter 13:The next day, the Doctor dies

Cadance (Chrysalis):

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

Everypony will gather 'round

Say I look lovely in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

Amy:

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small

But instead of watching them

With the Doctor and Rory by

My friends could die at the tip of a hat!

Cadance (Chrysalis):

I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake

Vows, well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all

No I do not love the groom

In my heart there is no room

But I still want him to be all mine!

Doctor:

Must attack before it's too late

Find a way to save the day,

My doom is coming any day

"At the fields of Trenzalore

A question will be asked

About the time of my fall!"

Oh, my time is coming by

The time when I must die,

And the Question will be answered!

Cadance (Chrysalis):

Finally the moment has arrived

For the Doctor to meet his doom!

Cadance (real):

Oh, the wedding we won't make

He'll end up marrying a fake

Shining Armour will be

Cadance (Chrysalis):

...mine, all mine. Muahaha!


	14. Chapter 14: It's time! Or is it?

Kanade and Yuzuru found seats in the wedding hall, next to Doctor Whooves and Derpy.

"Isn't it strange that ponies have a kingdom and there's a royal wedding of ponies?" Yuzuru asked.

"Relax. After this, you can go back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. Say, where is he?" Doctor Whooves looked around the room, but he could not see the Doctor, Amy or Rory.

The wedding ceremony starts. "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armour."


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge of the Silence

The Doctor, Amy and Rory quickly run into the hall, finding Twilight on the way.

"Stop this wedding now!" the Doctor shouted.

Everyone looked at the door, but they were mostly looking at Twilight. "Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Suddenly, Cadance changed her emotion. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

Suddenly, another Princess Cadance came in. "Because it's not your special day. It's mine."

Twilight remarked about how she and Cadance escaped her bridesmaids with a bouquet. "Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late," the imposter said.

Applejack looked worried. "I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?"

"She's a Changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them."

The imposter, suddenly angered, transforms herself back into her real form, Queen Chrysalis. "Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!"

"Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?"

Hypotised by Chrysalis, Shining Armour said, "Mm-hmm."

The Doctor took something from his pocket, double the length of his sonic screwdriver and with the real Princess Cadance, tried to go up and confront Chrysalis, but she stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you? Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it." She presses a button on a device.

The Doctor suddenly looked up at the Changelings bouncing at the force field. "So that's what they were! It was a perception cloak!"

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard."

Cadance, suddenly shocked, said, "Not my Shining Armour!"

Chrysalis spoke to the crowd. "Soon, my Changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. Next, all of Equestria! Then, we will feast on the Doctor and his friends!"

Princess Celestia suddenly came up. "No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!"

The Doctor came to them and leapt up, activating his new weapon. "If you're going to devour on me, then you've got to catch me first! And I'm taking everyone with me as we all explode in flames! Geronimo!"

Celestia, Chrysalis and the Doctor's power beams fought against each other. Amy, Kanade, Doctor Whooves and the others are mesmerised. "The Doctor wouldn't! He wouldn't!"

Struggling, Chrysalis overcame Celestia and the Doctor. They both fell to the ground, badly hurt. The Doctor's weapon exploded in sparks as he fell to the ground.

"Doctor!"

"Princess Celestia!" The entire crowd gasped.

The Doctor spoke to Amy, Rory, Kanade, Yuzuru, Doctor Whooves and Derpy. "My laser-sonic screwdriver burnt out. It'll take a while to fix. Don't worry! I'm fine."

Doctor Whooves said to him, "You really shouldn't have done that. That isn't what I would do."

Chrysalis suddenly said, "Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

Princess Celestia ordered Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie to get to the Elements of Harmony, while the Doctor ordered Amy, Rory, Kanade, Yuzuru, Doctor Whooves and Derpy to get into the TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly went to the sound system and distracted Queen Chrysalis. "Oi, swine flu! If you're gonna attack a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system!" The Doctor used up the last of his sonic power to distract everyone before he ran back to the TARDIS.

As everyone ran, Chrysalis shouted, "You can run, but you can't hide!"


	16. Chapter 16: Understand Me!

"Doctor!"

"Amy! Kanade!" the Doctor reacted in horror as the Changelings broke the force field and captured them at high speed. "Ugh! Of all the times to not have a sonic blaster! Oh, if Zhuge Liang was here!"

The Changelings changed into every one of the Doctor's enemies, even changing to everyone that he knew, attacking everyone in the confusion.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Delete!"

"Sontar-ha!"

Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Silents, Silurians, Raxacoricofallapatorians, Judoon, Roboforms, the Master, the Ood, Autons, you name it, the Changelings controlled everything the Doctor knew and hated, even the Nestene Consciousness. They even went to the extent that useful objects became weapons of mass destruction.

By the time the Doctor reached his TARDIS, only Rory and Yuzuru were left. "So, what now?" Rory said.

"What now? I say, death to everything, me thinks! To the flood barrier!"

* * *

The Doctor arrives at the Thames Flood Barrier.

Yuzuru said to the Doctor, "So, what's your new screwdriver made up of?"

"Laser beams amplified with the power of sonic. It's a mini-weapon of mass destruction. I'm giving one to Zhuge Liang soon."

They came towards a balcony, where the imposter Queen Chrysalis (under permission) and millions of Changelings waited below.

"You will fall to us!" the Changelings said in unison.

"But I'm going to swing! Rory, Yuzuru, stay here." The Doctor took a whip and some rope and swung across. "Geronimo! So, you all want to kill me, right?"

"Yes!" the Changelings said in unison.

"You're all part of the Silence, right?"

"Yes!" they said again.

"Then you've missed it! If you found out that I was hiding for my death, then you could have tracked me down, but no! You were too busy preparing this trap! You wanted me to come to Canterlot so you could devour the ponies and kill me at the same time. Two birds with one stone, am I right?"

"Yes!" they said again.

The Doctor turned to Queen Chrysalis. "Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings, backup organisation to the Silence, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

Chrysalis scoffed. "These men are so funny. You'd be dead if it weren't for us!"

"So, what's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline! All those ponies, in Equestria, will be overruled! We will destroy the universe with the Doctor in it!"

"Then what happens next is your own doing."

"I'll show you what happens next!" Chrysalis quickly assembled their armies at, around and near the Doctor. "At arms!" The Changelings changed to different enemies, ready to attack. "Take aim! And…"

"Relax." The Changelings fell to the ground.

Yuzuru exclaimed to the Doctor, "What did you do?"

"Guess what I've got, Rory! Pockets!" He takes out some equipment from his pockets and a cell phone.

"How did they fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside."

"We don't need disguises! My children will feast on Martian flesh!"

The Doctor spoke back. "Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

"Then where are you from?"

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

Chrysalis suddenly gasped. "They destroyed our home planet!"

"I warned you. You did this." He begins to call up a number on the cell phone. He then takes a handful of baubles and throws them into the air. He then activates the detonator, exploding the Barrier and the edges of Equestria.

"No! No! Don't! No!" Chrysalis screamed in horror as the waters continued to flood in and drown the Changelings. The explosives kept exploding as Equestria rose to the sky. He then used the power of the explosions to form a time-lock around Equestria so no human would get in, but allow TARDISes to pull through. "No! My children! My children!" she screams as the Doctor watched her explode in flames.

Rory called to the Doctor. "Doctor! You can stop now! We've got to find Amy and Kanade!"

The Doctor looked for a little bit, then said, "Come on! Time we got you out!" He ran up the stairs to regroup with Rory and Yuzuru and went back to the TARDIS.


	17. Chapter 17: You're late, Doctor!

Meanwhile, the Changelings brought Doctor Whooves and Derpy with Amy and Kanade in custody. Princess Cadance broke Shining Armour from Chrysalis's spell and used the power of their love to drive the Changelings out of Equestria.

"Don't forget, Doctor! On the Fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a question will be asked, a question that must never be answered. And it will be answered! Doctor who? Doctor who?"

Rory looks out of the windows to see that the flood waters have receded back into the barrier. "Doctor, look!"

The Doctor looks out of the window. "I drained the Thames for this?"

Amy begins to look out the windows. "Oh Doctor, I know you're out there, blasting the Changelings out of the sky! Raggedy man, we need you and you are late!" The TARDIS materialises in the wedding hall.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with Rory and Yuzuru.

Twilight went up to Princess Celestia and the Doctor came with her. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You two have a real wedding to put together." Twilight smiled and the Doctor saluted.


	18. Chapter 18: The Real Ceremony

The Doctor and his companions, along with Twilight and Cadance, spent the next day redoing the preparations for the wedding.

* * *

Then, the big day came the day after. Shining Armour assigned the Doctor to the role of best man as a way of saying thank you. He also reminded him, "Don't fall to your dark side, Doctor!" He also assigned Twilight as his best mare.

The wedding ceremony began. Princess Celestia led the proceedings. "Mares and gentlecolts, and ladies and gentlemen…" The Doctor saluted.

"we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Princess Cadance is fine," Cadance added.

"Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please? I now pronounce you mare and colt." The entire crowd cheers as the newlyweds looked outside.

Celestia turned to Twilight and the Doctor. "This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. But Doctor, next time, don't fall to your anger like you did the other day!" The Doctor looked at her and looked back.

Princess Celestia signalled to Rainbow Dash and she performed a sonic rainboom over Canterlot, saying "Best - wedding - ever!"

Soon after, Doctor Whooves caught the Doctor trying to get back into his TARDIS. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to move my box. We're going to need the space. And I'm getting changed too. I only came for the dancing."


	19. Chapter 19: Love is in bloom

The Doctor and his companions, along with Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends, get ready for the reception.

Princess Luna and the Pony Doctor flew in. "Hello everypony. Did I miss anything?"

Doctor Whooves looked at him sternly. "Pony Doctor, you're late! Where have you been?"

"I'm back from Antarctica! Had some trouble with the Cybermen."

The Doctor spoke to him. "I thought you were on Kyontong. Who was your companion?"

"If I told you, you'd be shocked. I was solving another problem with aliens. Zhuge Liang was with me."

"You didn't even try to bring him here! We were in trouble!"

"Whatever!" the Pony Doctor said, sarcastically.

Twilight signals to Pinkie Pie, who goes to the sound system and begins the music. "Let's get this party started!"

Love Is In Bloom (a song)

Twilight Sparkle:

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us (For us, For us...)

The Doctor begins dancing to the music. Amy laughs at him. "You're terrible! That is embarrassing!" She pointed that out to Kanade and she laughed, but that didn't stop the Doctor from teaching the fillies and colts how to dance like him.

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose!"

Amy, Rory, Kanade, Yuzuru, Princess Luna, the Pony Doctor, Doctor Whooves and Derpy looked on at him and laughed.

Twilight Sparkle (in background):

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us, (For us... For us...Aah...)

Amy and the others went up to Twilight and the others.

Twilight said, "Now this was a great wedding."

Spike added, "Oh yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!"

Everyone laughed, with the Doctor still dancing with the colts and fillies.


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye, Ponies!

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Kanade and Yuzuru went back to the TARDIS. It was getting very late and the Doctor had to take Amy and Rory home before Kanade and Yuzuru continued with the Doctor.

The Pony Doctor quickly stopped him before he left the castle. "Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"I've got something to give you." He returns his sonic screwdriver and laser screwdriver to him. "Fixed it. You overloaded it with power as you tried to fight back. Don't do it again, alright?"

"I know! Don't tell me again!"

Doctor Whooves and Derpy came with some of the Royal Guards to wish him farewell. "Well, then, Doctor, when will we see you again?"

"Don't really know!" the Doctor replied.

Princess Celestia and Luna came in to wish him a farewell. "On behalf of all of Equestria, I would like to thank you on your efforts and wish you luck in your adventures."

"Great! Well, we should be leaving." The Doctor saluted at everypony and they saluted back.

* * *

The Doctor successfully exited the now time-locked Equestria, which only unlocked every 61 minutes of the day until 11:23 PM and repeated at midnight every day.

The Doctor took Amy and Rory home near Colchester. "Well, stay in touch?"

"Yep. We will!" Amy said.

* * *

The Doctor turned to Kanade and Yuzuru. "So, where to next? I suggest, the Eye of Orion, the most tranquil places in the universe, but let me warn you, I'm not terribly good at restful."

"I'd like to see that," said Kanade.

"Right then, let's go!" said the Doctor and set the TARDIS on course.


	21. Chaper 21: Credits

The Doctor  
MATT SMITH

Amy Pond  
KAREN GILLAN

Rory Williams  
ARTHUR DARVILL

Kanade Tachibana  
EMILY NEVES

Yuzuru Otonashi  
BLAKE SHEPARD

Doctor Whooves  
DAVID TENNANT

Pony Doctor  
PHILLIP CHOU

Twilight Sparkle  
TARA STRONG/REBECCA SHOICHET

Rainbow Dash/Applejack  
ASHLEIGH BALL

Rarity/Derpy Hooves/Princess Luna  
TABITHA ST. GERMAIN

Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy  
ANDREA LIBMAN

Spike  
CATHY WESELUCK

Princess Celestia  
NICOLE OLIVER

Shining Armour  
ANDREW FRANCIS

Princess Cadance  
BRITT MCKILLIP

Queen Chrysalis  
KATHLEEN BARR


End file.
